


Talents

by TheSecondSpiral



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU Talentswap, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondSpiral/pseuds/TheSecondSpiral
Summary: Some people are born with talents, some aren't, some never figure their talents out.
Kudos: 3





	Talents

"It's ready..."

I nodded quickly in agreement.

"Good, I want to make sure this thing is full proof."

I looked over at the bodies, all softly asleep. One of them, a boy with long brown hair caught my eye.

"You like him didn't you."

A classmate of mine snuck up from behind me.

I turned to look at the bright young girl, now dressed in a suit and tie.

"Yeah" I numbly nodded.

"It's for the best. We need to do this."

A flicker of hesitation dropped in my mind, before I nodded again.

"Let's do this."


End file.
